Doctor's Orders
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Nico shows up at camp injured, and Will is reminded that monsters aren't their only worries in this world.::for Sam


_For the always lovely Sam, via GGE. Enjoy, babe_

 _Word Count: 1254_

 _Warning: homophobia_

* * *

Will has never been one to give in to his negative emotions, but it's pretty tempting now. For a moment, he considers strangling Nico.

 _Deep breaths_ , he reminds himself. _You are a healer, and that would be the opposite of healing…_

"I thought we talked about you taking it easy," he says once he's managed to compose himself.

Nico offers him a weak smile that almost looks apologetic. "I did take it easy," he grumbles, taking a step and stumbling.

Will reaches out and manages to catch his boyfriend. He exhales deeply. He doesn't ask for much from Nico. No unnecessary shadow travel, no picking fights, no doing incredibly stupid things. By the looks of it, Nico has managed to ignore every single request.

"Stubborn," Will mutters before wrapping an arm around him, carefully avoiding the many bruises that blossom over Nico's pale skin.

"You knew that when you asked me out," Nico reminds him.

"At this point, I would be more concerned if you weren't always a stubborn idiot," Will admits. "Come on. Let's get you to the infirmary."

Nico shudders against him. Of course. The child of Hades doesn't like the infirmary. He says it smells too much like death, though there have been very few deaths at the camp in Will's time.

"Your cabin, then," Will suggests.

"Thank you."

…

Nico doesn't tell him why he showed up at the camp, weak and covered in bruises and abrasions. Will supposes he doesn't really need to know. There's no poison or fatal wounds, so he can live without knowing the details.

"You're on bed rest until further notice," Will says firmly as Nico nibbles away at the square of ambrosia.

Normally, Nico would protest. He may be a child of the shadows who likes to shy away from attention, but he's just as restless as any other demigod. Instead, he nods silently and leans back, his head sinking into the plush pillows.

Will frowns. Nico may be the silent type, but he's never been _this_ unresponsive. "Don't worry. I'll be around to play doctor," he adds, hoping for a reaction. Even an exasperated eye roll would be good right now.

Nico stares blankly at the ceiling. His lips quirk for just a moment, but they don't form a smile.

"What happened, Nico?"

"I'm sleepy," his boyfriend answers.

Will wants to protest. He loves Nico, and he feels it's his duty to protect him. At the very least, he's supposed to be able to take his pain away. Now, with Nico so reluctant to even speak, Will feels absolutely useless.

"Sleep well," Will says, pressing a quick kiss to Nico's forehead. "I'll be in to check on you soon."

…

"Is it really that surprising?" Kayla asks as she and Will start for the archery field. "Nico doesn't really talk to anyone."

"He talks to _me_." Will's voice is sharper than he intends; his half-sister winces. "Sorry. I just don't know what to do. I feel so useless right now."

Kayla rests a gentle hand on his shoulder. She has never been a strong healer, but her touch seems to melt away his anxiety, if only slightly. "You aren't useless, Will," she tells him. "You're an amazing healer, but you can't heal something you can't see."

He frowns, considering that. He knows Nico has some mental damage after being held captive by the giants a year before. Some damage can't be healed. But he's been doing better, and Will can't imagine what could have happened to make Nico shut down again.

"You love him, and he loves you," Kayla says softly. "That's enough to make everything work out."

"Yeah," Will says. "Yeah, I hope so."

…

Nico glances up when Will enters the cabin. His dark eyes light up. "How did you manage to get a Happy Meal?" he asks.

Will grins. "A lot of negotiating with Connor and his siblings," he answers.

Nico accepts the Happy Meal. It's the first time he's looked so excited over the past two days of bed rest. Part of Will wants to remind him how unhealthy fast food is, but he keeps quiet. If he can make Nico happy, that will have to be enough.

"Do you want to talk about it yet?" Will asks.

Nico shoves a handful of fries into his mouth, chewing loudly. "It wasn't a monster that attacked me," he says.

"Another demigod?"

Nico has been going back and forth between camps, acting as a bridge between Greek and Roman demigods. But Will can't imagine why anyone would attack him. The war between camps is over; they are at peace with Camp Jupiter.

Hesitantly, Nico shakes his head. He doesn't clarify or add anything else. Without a word, Nico returns his attention to his cheeseburger, nibbling quietly.

Will sighs heavily, pushing a hand through his sun-kissed hair. It isn't easy to get through to Nico when he shuts down like this. He sits at the foot of the bed, keeping a careful distance but still showing his boyfriend that he's there for him. "You can tell me anything," he assures him.

After several moments of tense silence, Nico rests his hand on top of Will's, lacing their fingers together. "I wanted to find you a gift," he says. "There's a pride shop… I never had a chance to even go in."

Nico doesn't have to continue. Will can guess the rest. Here, at camp, no one finds their relationship strange; two boys kissing is just as natural as anything. He's even heard people refer to him and Nico as a power couple.

Outside, the world may have progressed greatly, but homophobia is still alive and well. Being outside the norm can be a dangerous thing.

"I couldn't fight them," Nico sighs. "I tried, but I panicked. Fighting mortals isn't the same as fighting monsters."

Will moves closer to Nico, pulling him closer and wrapping him in a warm embrace. "I'm glad you're okay," he whispers, pressing a kiss to Nico's forehead. You're safe now."

Nico relaxes against him, his body going slack. Will rubs his back, a sad smile on his lips. Yes, Nico is safe, but this fight is far from over. There will always be people in the world who view their relationship as abnormal. They will always have this battle to fight.

He isn't afraid. Once, when he was just a gay kid afraid that there was something broken in him, he might have been terrified. Now, however, he has Nico by his side, and that gives him the strength he needs. He only hopes that Nico will find that strength as well.

"Come on," Will says, climbing to his feet and tugging Nico's hand gently. "Fresh air. A romantic boat ride."

Nico raises his brows. "I thought I was on bed rest," he mutters, but he hops out of bed regardless.

"You were, but now I have to prescribe you a daily dose of love and affection," Will answers brightly. "Doctor's orders!"

Nico responds with a snort and a roll of his eyes, but a faint smile tugs at his lips. "Doctor's orders?" he echoes, clearly amused.

"Yup. Now, come along."

He wraps an arm around Nico, relishing the way his boyfriend seems to melt at his touch. Their days may not be all sunshine and happiness; there will always be days where the world finds a way to cast its dark shadow on them. Still, they have each other to hold onto, and that will be enough.


End file.
